perfect day
by kristy87
Summary: Even though it might not seem like it, this is exactly what is a perfect day for Sara. GSR, future fic


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: This story is part of the "**the favor**" series. (like **fur ball**, **home sweet home** and **Kay Lynne)** _You don't have to know these fics to read this story but you may read them of course ;) lol_

Summary: Even though it might not seem like it, this is exactly what is a perfect day for Sara

* * *

Perfect Day

Sara gritted her teeth, this would definitely be the worst drive ever. She took a glance into the rear-view mirror and sighed. Three six year olds were squabbling each other, creating headache causing noises. And that damned traffic light wouldn't turn green. She leaned back against the seat for a moment and closed her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath when a squeaking scream forced her to open up her eyes again.

"Mom, McAllister stole my lolly!"

"His name is Daniel, Kay." Now she turned around to the children. "And Daniel, I want you to give that lolly back to Kay, you have one for yourself."

The blond boy's grin faded and he pouted.

"Mom, McAllister still doesn't give my…"

"…his name is Daniel." Sara told her daughter again, this time with more strictness.

"I WANT MY LOLLYYYYYYYY!"

_Stay calmed Sara, you're going to punish Gil for this and not the children._ She told herself over and over again.

Finally the traffic light went green. Sara started the car again and prayed that the rest of the drive would at least be a little bit more quiet.

"EEWWWW" Sandra suddenly cried out. "McAllister put the lolly into Kay's hair."

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Daniel, why did you do that?"

"She always calls me McAllister!" The boy tried to justify himself.

Sara wished she could bang her head against the steering-wheel. She had worked twelve hours, then she had prepared breakfast while Gil had still slept, then she had done the laundry, had woken up Kay, had washed Kay's hair (what had obviously been totally in vain), had cleaned up Kay's room and the bathroom and then had finally been able to lie down and get some rest for… ten minutes. Grissom had left somewhen during the hair washing and the room cleaning, leaving her a note that she should not forget to pick up Sandra and Daniel. As if she would forget! She might have ignored it on purpose though… the idea had been tempting, simply pretending that she had forgotten the game today.

When she had finally reached the park she thanked God that this drive had ended without any bloodshed. She helped Kay and Sandra to get out of the car while Daniel, always having to be the rebel, climbed over the front passenger's seat and left the car through the front passenger's door.

Then Sara spotted something on the seats. "Okay. Everybody freeze. Who smeared the bubble gum on the seat cushions?"

She looked from Kay to Sandra to Daniel, all three of them only shrugged, pretending to not know anything about certain bubblegum. "No one?" She raised an eyebrow. "I could run a DNA test on it and then math the DNA to one of yours."

Still the children shrugged.

"Great." Sara threw the car door shut and guided the children to the field.

Sandra and Daniel ran over to the other children of their team while Sara was trying to spot Grissom or at least a place where she could wash the residues of the lolly out of Kay's hair.

"Hey Coach." She called out after him.

He turned around, a boyish smile on his lips. "Mrs Grissom. Nice to see you."

"You might want to reconsider this."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Oh well, where do I start. First you could have helped me a bit this morning, second McAllister…"

"His name is Daniel, Honey." Grissom corrected her.

Her eyes glared for a moment. She took a deep breath before she continued. "…Daniel put Kay's lolly into her hair, someone smeared bubblegum on the backseat cushions of the car, my back hurts like hell, I gained four pounds in two days as if I would do nothing else but eating, in fact I never have time to eat." The tone in her voice had changed from angry to really angry and then to desperate and from desperate to being full of self-pity.

"My poor Honey." He pulled her into his embrace as good as he could, it was definitely not easy to embrace her in these days. She described herself as being as fat as a tun, of course he would never agree with her on this, he really liked to be alive and healthy at the moment, agreeing with her would definitely take at least one of these things away from him.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "There were some bottles of water in the trunk of the car, I'll wash the stuff out of Kay's hair. You sit down over there and make yourself comfortable. Try to get some rest Honey."

Sara sighed and nodded softly.

"And I will clean up the backseat cushions… And next time I will help you." He continued. "And Honey, if I could I would carry out our babies, but that is really a woman's job. Men are not able to stand so much pain."

Sara smirked softly. Gosh he was so cute sometimes. She kissed him softly on his cheek and smiled. "I love you." She whispered into his ear and then slowly pulled away from him.

"I love you too."

Grissom and Kay headed for his car and after a moment the water bottles were found. The only problem was that they were all empty.

"What now Daddy?" Kay asked with this always so curious tone in her voice.

Grissom glanced around but he couldn't find a water fountain or anything similar near them. Only the scissors from Sara's kit seemed to be an option. But Sara would kill him if he'd cut Kay's hair. But it was more or less the only option. Their team would play in ten minutes and Kay didn't even have a chance to warm herself up yet. So he took the scissors out of Sara's kit.

Kay's eyes widened. "Mom's going to kill you Dad."

"She wont notice. We will only cut this one strand of hair and tomorrow when she's at work we'll go to a hair dresser and get you a great new hairstyle."

"But I like my hair the way it is." Kay protested.

"But you can't play with the residues of a lolly-pop in your hair."

Kay knew that her father had a point there. So she nodded. She pressed her eyes closed and Grissom chuckled. "It's not going to hurt. It's only hair."

"Mom wouldn't kill for_ only_ hair."

"At the moment she would. Remember what I told you? When she was pregnant with you Mommy once made a suspect jumping down from the roof of a house."

"Mommy said that she did not threaten him, she said he jumped because it was his own free will. And the house had only two storys."

"That poor guy was so scared of your mother that he thought jumping would be the more secure option."

Kay chuckled.

"And now your Mom's mood changes are even two times worse than last time." He told her and while talking he secretly cut off the strand of hair. "Because this time Mommy gets two babies at the same time and so she eats more and gains weight faster and that makes her very upset and her back and feet hurt even more."

"What do you have to do to get two babies at one time?" She asked after a moment.

He should have known that her interest would be awaken at some point. He sighed. "We'll talk about this when you're old enough."

Kay pouted. "I want to know it now."

"Hey, look! You didn't even notice that I cut your hair." He showed her the long, dark brown, curled strand of hair.

"You're trying to change the subject Dad."

"Yes, that was my plan." He put the scissors back into Sara's kit and then helped Kay to put her hair into a ponytail.

The girl peered at her reflection in the metallic paint of the car. "She is _so _going to notice it Dad."

"Notice what?" Sara's voice sounded from behind them.

Grissom spun around. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked unbelieving and took a closer look at her daughter. "Kay, what did Daddy do what he does not want Mommy to know?"

"He just cut my hair." The girl said and shrugged, then she decided to leave her parents alone, well knowing that she should have kept the secret a secret and that her dad would have to face some punishment from her mom now.

"You did what?" Sara asked slightly shocked.

"Just one little strand of hair." He pretended to be completely nonchalant when it came to this theme.

"You cut her hair." Sara shook her head. "What to hell were you thinking?"

"I couldn't find any water." Now he tried to justify himself.

Sara still shook her head in disbelief.

"We actually wanted to keep it a secret."

"Because you thought the surprise would be bigger then."

"No because I didn't want to bother you."

Sara couldn't help but laugh. What puzzled Grissom. Not that he wasn't glad about it, it just puzzled him a bit.

"You were scared of me." Sara grinned.

"A bit." He admitted.

She laughed even harder and then kissed him on his cheek. "Babe, I would never do you any harm."

"You said this before and then you almost broke my hand when you were giving birth to Kay."

"I just wanted you to get to know what real pain is. We should always be opened for new things to learn. We never stop learning Babe." She winked and wanted to walk back to the field, but he held her hand and dragged her close to him again.

"I know that. And I am so thankful for it, every day." He whispered and brushed his lips over hers. "I am so so thankful that I was able to learn that you are the most important part of my life."

Smiling brightly, Sara closed the gap between their lips. Even though it might not seem like it, but this was really a perfect day.

* * *

THE END

yeah I know fluffy... but I didn't say that it would be otherwise ;)

Leave me a comment if you like to :)

ETA: somehow some people got me a little wrong, Sandra and Daniel are not Grissom and Sara's children. In my head was the scenario that Sara picked up the children from the neighbours because they are also in Kay's team…


End file.
